The evolution of aircraft engines has led to increasing demands on engine control systems (ECS) to improve safety or improve fuel consumption. The ECS (also known as a full authority digital engine control (FADEC)) includes one or more pressure sensing systems (PSS) for monitoring or controlling various pressures such as engine pressures at various stages of aircraft engines, an atmosphere pressure, etc. The PSSs are at risk of failures due to frozen water entrapped therein during the flight of an aircraft in an environment that the ambient temperature drops below the freezing point. To address the issues, drainage weep holes were formed in the pressure lines to remove accumulated water from a PSS, or a refrigerant-based vacuum pump was more recently employed to extract water while an aircraft is on the ground and the engine is not operating. However, this method is not effective since it can only be made between flights of an aircraft, and cannot prevent the freezing of PSSs during the flight. Thus, there is a need of a more effective solution for preventing a PSS from freezing even during the flight by maintaining its temperature above the freezing point.